


Our stars align

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:59:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Hannibal have been involved for a year. Now Will finds out a big secret and reacts to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our stars align

Will was away, leaving Hannibal to his own devices.  
Will was at a crime scene, and he had declined the offer to come along.  
Hannibal had designed it, and Will would be one step closer to the truth.  
He could feel it in his bones, Will would know soon.  
He’d be the one to discover Hannibal’s secret, and he would be able to handle it.  
His previous lover had found out and it did not go well.  
Victor was pretty, but lacking in Will’s empathy and very appealing darkness.  
Hannibal was busy skinning a victim when Victor came home early.  
He had to disappear, more was the pity.  
There had been others like him.  
Then there was the odd curveball, like Bedelia du Maurier, she knew him and had her own darkness, but she did not share his appetite.  
Hannibal let her live, and she kept quiet.  
That worked out well.

*  
He’d lived with Will for a year now, and never once had he regretted letting the profiler move in.  
Not even when Will brought his dogs along.  
Will’s lack of stability was an intriguing component to their relationship.  
Hannibal was stable, and he was his lover’s support system.  
He would do a better job of it than Jack ever could.  
He saw beauty where no one else could see it.  
It was there in the act of killing, and elevating the victim, making them worthy of adoration.  
Will’s unique ability let him glance into killer’s minds. He’d been the Chesapeake Ripper so often it was rubbing off on him.  
Hannibal made his displays to appeal to Will, and the design was beautiful.  
The victims often knelt and their hands were outstretched.  
See me, know me.  
It was all he wanted.  
Wasn’t that a common desire? To be accepted and loved for what you were.

*  
Hannibal slept on Will’s side of the bed when he was away, and let one of Will’s dogs, usually Winston sleep there too.  
He got a text from Will with a Lorca poem adapted by Leonard Cohen.  
“And I'll dance with you in Vienna  
I'll be wearing a river's disguise  
The hyacinth wild on my shoulder,  
My mouth on the dew of your thighs”

Will seemed to be missing him desperately.  
Somewhere around eleven Will called to hear his voice.  
Hannibal talked him through an orgasm.  
He spoke of how beautiful Will was when he sucked him off, how he loved Will’s sweet mouth on him, how he looked like a Greek god debauched after sex.  
Will cried out for him.  
Cries of ecstasy and cries of terror were fuel to his fire, fed his appetite.

*  
Will came home and he fed him the last piece of Victor’s brain.  
“I know,” Will said.  
“What do you know?” asked Hannibal and savored the dish.  
“Who you truly are. I’ve known for some time.”  
“Who am I?”  
“The Ripper,” said Will.  
“Clever boy.”  
“I should turn you in.”  
“But you wont.”  
“No, I won’t. I love you, and I can’t live without you.”  
“What will you do with the knowledge?”  
“Keep it in my heart. Mourn for the dead.”  
“Can you live with it?”  
“I must. I saw your design so clearly. It was beautiful.”  
“Very.”  
“You are broken in some way and you can’t be fixed, “ said Will.  
“Aren’t you also broken by society’s standards?”  
“Quite. That’s why I will be with you. I want to fuck you.”  
“I will let you. I want your appetite.”  
“I know,” said Will.

*

Hannibal was slick with his and Will’s sweat, and he allowed Will to thrust inside him.  
It was hot and tight and Will bit his shoulder till he bled.  
Hannibal bared his teeth, and Will fucked him hard, until he spilled a rain of pearly drops inside his channel.  
Will’s hand took Hannibal’s pleasure and pushed it to its extreme.  
“I see you,” said Will. “I see all you are and ever could be. It’s beautiful.”  
Hannibal could think of no better sentence to hear, and kissed Will tenderly.  
“I love you,” said Hannibal. “You are mine.”  
Will didn’t disagree.


End file.
